in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: AU Battles
Conflicts keep rising in this AU! After the events of AU Escape, Nepgear manages to survive the destruction of the prison and marches her way to the main base of operations at Echo Creek, where all of the members of the Locked Room Empire, lead by Jelo, make plans on how to recapture the escaped villains. However, their plans have to wait in order to deal with a group of rebels that have been bothering them for some time now. After being constantly pressured by a hallucination of Infinite, Nepgear decides to join the resistance. How will she break this to her long-time friend, Neptune? Note I'll be using the same strategy from the previous roleplay, with the members joining here are me, CITRONtanker, and BoltBlizard. However, an additional Roleplayer will be joining here and that is JeloJellyJam. If you are not familiar of what strategy I am talking about, go to the prequel of this story and read the note there. Characters Locked Room Empire A tyrannical group of corrupted superheroes, ruled by Emperor Edmarkson, who wishes to capture ALL of the villains and those who stand between them. * Gerald Edmarkson (Emperor) * Dynasty (Second-in-command, General) * Jenny (Army Commander) * Neptune (Elite Soldier) * Nepgear (Researcher) The Resistance of Equality A large group of rebels, led by Star Butterfly, who wishes to bring back peace and prosperity from the hands of Emperor Edmarkson * Star Butterfly (Leader) * Kaitlynn (Scientist) * Shard (Elite) * Jaiden (Spy) * The Cookies Galactic Rebirth A group of supervillains bent on universal domination, re-established by Galaximus, not long after her escape. They serve as allies to the resistance * Galaximus (Founder) * Mr. Red (Second-in-command) * HIM (General) * Dark Jaiden (General) Story The story starts off with the rubble of the recently destroyed prison. Nepgear regains consciousness and tries to stand back up. She sees the entire remains of the prison, with some parts still on fire. Nepgear then grabs her twin swords to use as walking sticks and travels off to Echo Creek. After a few days, she made it to the entrance of the base. She knocks on the door and out comes Bendy. * Bendy: '''We don't want any- (sees Nepgear severely injured) WOAH! Neppy, there, what happened to you? * '''Nepgear: *panting* I-Infinite... Argh... Too much pain... He just demolished me, simply put... * Bendy: 'Ouch-a-doodle. Makes me wonder how you survived the destruction! Here, lemme help ya out! ''Bendy then helps Nepgear into the base to try and find a medical bay * '''Bendy: '''Hey, sorry we had to abandon ya. It's just that, since Galaximus was causing destruction left n' right, we had no choice but to run away as fast as we can! * '''Nepgear: I-It's... OK... Where are the others? * Bendy: 'Probably at their private quarters... ''They reached to the Medical Bay * '''Bendy: '''A doctor healing themselves. Something you don't see every day, eh? * '''Nepgear: H-Hey, I'm not exactly 'that' good at healing, you know? * Bendy: 'I already acknowledged that. Anyhow, put yerself into that healing tank over there! ''Nepgear then puts herself into the glass tank. It closes and enters into the wall. * 'Bendy: '''I'll retrieve ya in like, I dunno, two minutes? I'll be back! (walks away) ''While Nepgear waits patiently for her entire body to heal, she hears voices and glitchy static. Naturally, Nepgear was confused by these voices and static, and also in stress from the confusion - she had no idea what's going on. She tried to stay in the tank to heal up. When she tries to turn her head to the left, she sees a slightly darker version of Infinite. * '''Phantom Infinite: '''Hello there. * '''Nepgear: Gah! Why are YOU here?! * Phantom Infinite: '''The better question is: HOW am I here? Well, I am only ‘this but a hallucination in your mind since our last encounter. Although I preferred the term “Illusion.” * '''Nepgear: Fair point; but what the heck do you want? * Phantom Infinite: '''A few questions waiting to be answered... Tell me. Before the Locked Room Gang became into... THIS state, what was your reasoning to joining them? * '''Nepgear: Easy. My desire was to help others with the supportive data I've collected over many years - and from then to now, it's drastically increased. I just wanted to pass it on just in case, furball. * Phantom Infinite: '''Even at this state? Where the entire gang has become so corrupted, they don’t even know what is good or bad anymore? And yet, here you are... * '''Nepgear: Opinions, opinions... You're one to judge. * Phantom Infinite: Except this opinion, no matter if you care about it or not, does matter... They then heard a sudden ding! * Phantom Infinite: The healing process is complete. I’ll catch up with you later... (he then disappears out of thin air) Bendy, along with General Dynasty, then pulls her out * Bendy: '''Feelin’ much better now, Neppy? * '''Nepgear: I do feel refreshed, but... Maan, that was strange... * Dynasty: '''Where were you during the destruction of the prison, Nepgear? * '''Nepgear: Well... I... was kiinda knocked out after Infinite jumped me for the Phantom Ruby I was still trying to work out. His attack knocked me out, and - well... I 'was' left behind, you know. Under the rubble? Dynasty looks at Bendy * Bendy: '''What? You told us to leave with the other remaining survivors to Jennifer, not me! (Scoffs, before pulling out a cigar) I need a smoke. (Walks out) * '''Dynasty: '''Well, we tried to scan your remains in the rubble. However, since most people are still debating wether you are human or artificial, our scans have probably missed you. * '''Nepgear: Huh? Seriously? Hm, well - OK, answer this - how did Neptune make it out? * Neptune: (In the next room, eating cookies) Hii! * Dynasty: '''She was in the battlefield near the prison’s power generator, against 3 escaped prisoners, including Galaximus. * '''Nepgear: (Confused expression) O....K...? Then they hear the intercom go off * Intercom: '''ALL UNITS IN THE LIST, PLEASE REPORT TO THE THRONE ROOM: DYNASTY, JENNY, NEPTUNE AND NEPGEAR. PLEASE REPORT TO THE THRONE ROOM. * '''Nepgear: What the-? * Neptune: (Finishes cookies) Neptune, away! (She bolts to the throne room) * Nepgear: O...K...! (Sigh) ...OK. (She follows along) * Jenny: '''Oh brother... This should be fun. (She follows too) * '''Dynasty: '''Good news, Jennifer. We have found Neptune. Alive, as well. * '''Jenny: That’s just peachy, Dynasty. * Dynasty: 'Indeed It is... ''The group have made it to the throne room, where they see their emperor, Gerald Edmarkson, standing there, looking through the large glass pane window. They all kneel down to him * 'Dynasty: '''My lord. We got terrible new... * '''Gerald: '''All of the villains escaped from their cells from the prison. I am already aware of the incident. I am only calling all of you here because prior to the inicdent, our main enemy, the stupid Resistance of Equlity, have gotten new allies. * '''Dynasty: '''Who are they, emperor? * '''Gerald: '(turns around) The Galactic Army. Jenny gasps, * '''Jenny: '''That is impossible! They have disbanded! * '''Gerald: '''That’s what I thought as well... But, I guess after all of that time in that tanks really filled her with rage, huh? * '''Jenny: '''I will not let her survive. All those years- she walked all over me- she walked all over all of us. But I am just as strong as her- if not more so. I will make her pay, that much, I promise. I’ll stomp her flat! And furthermore, I’l— ''Suddenly, BAM!!! They heard an explosion strong enough to make the room shake. Then, they hear from the intercom-'' * '''Intercom: WARNING! BUILDING HAS BEEN ATTACKED! INDIVIDUAL LEADING THE ASSAULT HAS BEEN IDENTIFED AS STAR BUTTERFLY! * Gerald: 'Well, guess who came back again. All of you! Get back to your battle stations, STAT! ''They all complied and went to the barracks to prepare themselves for combat. While Nepgear was in her private changing quarters, Phantom Infinite reappears * '''Phantom Infinite: '''Star Butterfly... I’m sure you have met her before, no? * '''Nepgear: Yes, but what of it? * Phantom Infinite: '''Before the Locked Room Gang became into this state, you two, along with a few others, were great friends. You guys fought villains together. You guys worked together. And, most importantly, you guys had the best of times together... What has happened? * '''Nepgear: I... don't... know. I don't remember exactly 'what' happened. Now; a question for you. How are you and me still able to 'keep in contact' albeit through different universes? (Thinking: I hope I didn't get it wrong or mixed up...) * Phantom Infinite: '''I don’t. The second the alternate Infinite stabbed you, the Phantom Ruby immediately knew that it was being deceived, so it sent me to try and torture you, but... By the looks of things, it appears that torture isn’t necessary now... * '''Nepgear: T-Torture? What the heck do you mean? I'm just... so confused... * Bendy: '(Suddenly bursts in) Hey, are you talking to some- OH LORD OKAY YOU’RE STILL GETTING DRESSED NEVER MIND! (Immediately closes the door) ''When Nepgear tries to looks back to Phantom Infinite, he dissapeared again. She decides to focus on her task and get ready for combat. After she is done getting dressed, she walks out and gives Bendy a slap to the face before listening to Dynasty * '''Nepgear: (Silently) Knock first next time. Common decency- * Dynasty: '''Alright, comrades, you all know the drill! Get out there and beat the everliving daylights out of the resistance‘s forces until they retreat! Understood? * '''All: '''SIR YES SIR! * '''Dynasty: '''Alright! CHARGE!!! * '''Nepgear: (Thinking: Oh boy... Heere we go...) The Army complied and they charge into the battlefield. As Nepgear is fending off a resistance soldier, she hears someone screaming her name. When she turns around, she sees Shard charging right at her. * Shard: '''Lookin’ for someone?! (They clash) * '''Nepgear: Not really; far from it! (She made a hologram to clone herself to deal with the other resistance soldier she was fighting) * Shard: 'Well, uhh... I-I was lookin’ for you! * '''Phantom Infinite: '''Such idiotcy... ''Nepgear ignores him and fights Shard. *'''Nepgear: Big mistake, Shard! Do you know who you're dealing with? *'Shard: '''A traitor? *'Phantom Infinite: T’was thinking the same thing... (Nepgear ignores him again) *'''Nepgear: ...I'm not listening. (Thinking: Must... focus... Hold my ground...) After a brief battle, Nepgear was able to weaken Shard enough to pin him down. She raises sword and prepares for the killing blow * Phantom Infinite: '''“Opinions opinions. You’re one to judge.” Those very lines you said makes me wonder that, regardless of what has happened, regardless of how many lives were lost, REGARDLESS of the number of your friends you have possibly killed, you still like being with the empire... If you do, then prove it to me. Kill Shard, one of your own friends, in front of my very own eyes. '''Do it. This caused Nepgear to hesitate, giving Shard enough time to recover and knock her out cold. When she regains consciousness, she finds herself behind bars next to Shard, with little scrap pieces of metal serving as bandages, sleeping. She tries to wake him up before being startled by Phantom Infinite. * Phantom Infinite: '''I knew you eventually cracked. * '''Nepgear: B-But... But... How will... (She seems stressed, looking to Shard, and an expression of grief meets her face) ... * Phantom Infinite: 'I know that expression. All of that grief and sadness has now finally start to rush back to your head, like old times. I may have not tortured you, but I have brought your former self back to life. ''Nepgear then tries to shoot a dirty look at the Phantom before attempting to confront him. *'''Nepgear: S-Shut up! There is NO 'former me'! The 'former me' is dead! Only the current exists! Do you hear me?! (She seems angry, that serious expression now on her face instead.) *'Phantom Infinite: '''You cannot kill your former self. It has always been there. You tried to mask it with genocide and rage, but I can see it very clearly. And now, you hesitated. Something you thought you would NEVER do. ''Phantom Infinite laughs arrogantly. Having absolutely enough with his mental torture, Nepgear clutches her fist and punches him so hard, he exploded into red pixels and glitches. She makes a smile of satisfaction before being startled by Shard talking. * Shard: '''Did I punch you so hard, you started to see things or are you praticing a physical comeback? * '''Nepgear: I've been seeing things since the other day, thank you very much. I have no need for a physical comeback, Shard. (Thinking: He wouldn't get it... Or would he? I dunno, he's a robot.) * Shard: '''Was it so bad, that you hesitated when you tried to kill me? * '''Nepgear: ...To be honest, you're getting close. Ever since I got buried in the prison explosion, I've been seeing weird images of this 'Infinite' furball who appeared in an accidental dimension leap the other day. (She sighs) Look - I'm sorry; I-I can fix you. But... I think there's an issue of trust, here. If I help you, my sister will probably be all over it, so... I just... I'm in one heck of a mess. * Shard: '''Hey, I know how it feels. When Jelo suddenly became ax-crazy, we all were extremely confused. We don’t know how or why he turned this. And even to this day, we’re still debating wether or not we should kill him for his crimes... (sigh) I-I already understand if you’re not gonna listen but... Please join us. We can fix this whole mess once this war is done and over with... * '''Nepgear: I can, and I will. I don't care if I need to fight my sister and my friends - I will fight anyone, and defeat anyone I can. No more holding back; when I start - I stop. But first... This 'might' sting; I'll just need to fix you up. Over the next few minutes, Nepgear was to fix Shard, complying to help him and change sides. Now, her only concerns were how the others would react. Soon, she was done with fixing Shard. * Nepgear: Good as new, Shard! No need to thank me - it's what I do! Then, Suddenly, a Resistance guard came in and saw Nepgear out of her cell * Resistance Guard: 'HALT! What is she doing out of her cell? * '''Shard: '''Simple! She’s on our side now! * '''Resistance Guard: '''How do we know for sure, Shard? * '''Shard: '''She hesitated. I am a robot. I got the whole scene recorded... * '''Resistance Guard: '... * '''Shard: '''I’m giving you three seconds to believe me. * '''Resistance Guard: '''Very Well. But I am leading her to the main hub to get approval from Star. Is that clear? * '''Shard: '''Crystal. I hope you won’t mind, right, Neppy? * '''Nepgear: Understood! As they were following the guard in the halls, they encounter Galaximus and Mr. Red, having a conversation * Mr. Red: '''I told you for the 4th time, my lord! The. Building. Has. Shields! Trying to break them open will be futile! * '''Nepgear: (Thinking: ...Well, this will be interesting.) * Galaximus: 'Listen, Red. Everything can break somehow! I won't rest until those shields are destroyed! * '''Shard: '''Whatcha guys talkin’ about? * '''Mr. Red: '''I kept telling her that destroying the fortress‘ shields on its own will be impossible, but she won’t listen! * '''Galaximus: '''Nothing is impossible, you fool! I know those shields can fall! * '''Mr. Red: '''If you really believe that, then you are incredibly stu- * '''Shard: '''Shut up, you two! My lord, if another one of you guys were here, I’d be calling you the Three Stooges! ''Mr. Red snickers before being slapped by Galaximus * 'Galaximus: '''Listen here, buster. I want you to go, with my minions, and bust that hideout wide open! And you will not rest until you do! * '''Shard: '''Get approval from Star, as I am doing with Nepgear joining us. * '''Mr. Red: '''Wait, Nepgear’s joining us?! She’s part of the Locked Room Empire! * '''Shard: '''Yes, And she has chosen to switch sides. Now move! ''Shard pushes aside the two and moves along. They have now made it to the base, where Star is casually toying around with the computers * 'Shard: '''May I have a word with you, Star? * '''Star: '''Yes, Shard? * '''Shard: '(points to Nepgear) This prisoner ‘ere decides to go against the Locked Room Empire and wanted to join you guys here! You think I’d be okay? * '''Star: '''Hmm... let me think about it... Well, anyone against the LRE is an ally of ours! * '''Shard: '''Sooooo... Is that a yes? * '''Nepgear: I'm pretty sure it is. * Star: '''Yep. So tell me, why did you change sides? * '''Nepgear: It's... complicated to explain. (Her expression seems troubled.) * Shard: '''How so? * '''Nepgear: I mean - well, I said to Shard before I've been having visions, yeah? It's because of those visions alone I've been losing myself - into hurting him, but... It's just hard to word for certain. Treat it as a redemption, perhaps? (shrug) Little did they know, the Locked Room Empire had got this news, too. Neptune, sitting on her lonesome, was just drawing smiling faces on a wall - sighing. She says nothing for now, until someone is inevitable to show up. Then, she hears knocking on her room door. * Dynasty: '''Are you available, Neptune? * '''Neptune: (She turns around) Eeeyup! Why? Anything specific? Tell me! * Dynasty: '''I regret to inform you that, according to our spies, Nepgear, the individual who was captured, have decided to join the resistance. * '''Neptune: ...(Jaw drop) Hold up, what?! She... Joined... them? She has been acting odd recently; I wonder if that has anything to do with it... (Thinking: Now I have to fight my sister?! Great...!) * Dynasty: '''Something we cannot confirm yet. I would like you to see this as your ultimate test; to prove your loyalty to the Locked Room Empire. If you encounter your sister, do everything in your power to kill her. * '''Neptune: W-What?! Are you- are you crazy?! Why- (She seems both confused and outraged) But... I don't 'want' to kill someone I hold closer than the rest of the group - no offense; I refuse to kill her! You hear me?! * Dynasty: Listen to me, loud and clear. '''Nepgear ISN’T here to help you- she isn’t here to help US anymore. She has become the enemy. And you know what happens to our enemies? We either imprison them or KILL them. And I gave you the specific order to kill her and you will listen! Or else... * '''Neptune: I said '''no!' (She seems really, really angry - defying direct orders. She then pushes Dynasty out of her way) ...Goodbye. (She then storms off) ''Before Neptune can go any further, she is tackled by Jenny, who overheard the argument *'Neptune:' What the-?! Not you, too! *'Jenny: '''Well, well, well. Hello, Neptune. I overheard about that sister of yours. You may not listen to Dynasty, but you better listen to me! Riddle me this, Nep. What happened to ''my ''sister when she went the other way, huh? *'Neptune:' I'm not gonna bother answering that one! At least ''my sister doesn't go around killing people and ruining their homes, right? Oh right, you lost your old home, too! This angered her, causing her to hit her head on the wall. * Dynasty: '''Restrain yourself from killing her, Jennifer. I know a way to make her listen... * '''Neptune: (She hears this one.) ... (Thinking: I'm actually kiiinda scared.) * Jenny: 'I really want to tear her apart, limb for limb, but do what you want. ''(She growls at Neptune) * '''Dynasty: '''She may be an organic robot, but... (pulls out a computer chip) Robots like you can still be reprogrammed... (he laughs evilly) * '''Neptune: (Gulp) O-Oh shoot - no, no, no!!! Meanwhile, back at the Resistance's base * Shard: '''So, you're telling me that, despite having flesh, you're robotic??? * '''Nepgear: Well - in a sense, yeah. I'm physical like the humans - but I've got digital compatability with technology and other devices - similar to how you are. You know what I'm saying? * Shard: '''I think so... * '''Nepgear: Well, I'd hope so - it only gets more complicated from there. (Laughs a bit.) * Jaiden: '''Oh hey, new recruit! * '''Shard: '''Got any news for us, Jaiden? * '''Jaiden: '''We just found out the LRE base uses a nuclear reactor that powers the shields and the main weapons. Shutting it down can easily cause a nuclear meltdown, bringing down the empire easily. Problem is, it's highly guarded, and we don't know how to break in without getting caught. * '''Nepgear: Hm... I should know that place by the back of my hand by now - If I can get in there and shut the power source off, they're done for. End of. Only problem - I'm not sure how 'to' get in there if it's that heavily guarded. * Shard: '''Well, the power source is inside the building... Is there, like, a secret entrance to the base or somethin’? * '''Nepgear: Hm... I don't know - I can always send duplicates on recon. They're not the real me(s), so they're kinda expendable. (She remembers something) Hold on a second... There 'is' a way - I just remembered! There's a secret ventilation shaft near the Echo Creek's dumpster area that leads directly into the fortress. I was going to tell them, but forgot - so this will definetly get them by surprise! * Resistance Commander: 'Kaitlynn, confirm her claim! ''Kaitlynn does so by checking on the map and the dumpster's location. She gives a thumbs up * '''Resistance Commander: '''When shall we start? * '''Nepgear: Well - I suggest in the dark - at night. Naturally, it'll be tricky for them to see us then. At the dusk of night, Nepgear, in her Purple Sister armor, along with Shard, HIM and a few Resistance soldiers, snuck into the dumpster and searched the area. * Shard: '''It’s gotta be somewhere around here! * '''Nepgear: It's definetly around here. Finding it won't take 'too' long. * Resistance Soldier: 'Found it! (Opens it) * '''Shard: '(runs to it) LAST ONE TO ENTER IT IS A ROTTEN EGG!!! * '''Nepgear: ...And hope that we don't get found - keep it down. (Sighs, heads to it) Meanwhile, 2 LRE Guards are standing there in a hallway, monitoring it * LRE Guard 1: '... Say, When is lunch? * '''LRE Guard 2: '''Uhhh, ‘bout 2 minutes. * '''LRE Guard1: '''Good, cause I’m fam- ''Nepgear then pulls the two of them into the vent and beat the everliving daylights out of them. Then they just drop back to the ground and Nepgear and her team exit the vent. * '''Nepgear: (Silently) OK... Now we try and find it in this mess of a base... The only thing I hate about it. * Shard: '''What? So this place has an underground facility- WHO CARES? We’ll find the core in no ti- (Sees the number of guards roaming the area) ... uhhh, who wants to go first? * '''Nepgear: Um, ME. (Clones herself and the clones discreetly wipe out most of the guards - the rest seeming to scram) ...Nice. The alarm goes off * Intercom: 'ALL AVAILABLE UNITS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE UNDERGROUND FACILITY. ''Then forces slowly start to pour in * '''Shard: '''Don’t be afraid! You know what to do! CHARGE!!! * '''Nepgear: I am afraid! Trust me on this one; but let's get a move on! Right now! (She rushes forwards, helping her clones clear out the forces - all of them using laser-like energy) Eventually, they make their way to the entrance of the Nuclear Core * Shard: 'We'll hold them off! You shut off the Reactor! ''Nepgear complies and enters the Nuclear Reactor and barricade the door. When she reached the main reactor, she encounters Neptune, with blood-red power lights and her swords in hand. She turns her head to Nepgear and giggles. *'''Neptune(?): Hello, sister. *'Nepgear:' S-sis?! What's going on? Why are you all red-like? *'Neptune(?):' Oh, it's nothing... It's just... (Laughs maniacally) I'm about to kill you!! (The computer chip is showing) *'Nepgear:' (Growls) Dynasty's doing... Of course! Luckily - unlike you - I'm not afraid to fight my own sister! (She prepares for battle, and shortly, Neptune and Nepgear are fighting.) Meanwhile, In Jelo's throne room, he was pacing back and forth when, suddenly, Star broke down the entrance door by using her magic * Jelo: '''Simply opening the door would've been nice... * '''Star: '''Gerald...We meet again. * '''Jelo: '''Ah, Star Butterfly. Rebel princess of Mewni, defected from my faction and left to make a group of rebels. Well I'm not letting you continue your stupid plans! (Pulls out his katana) You either slowly back away from me or you die a very painful death, as I will do the same to the others that resist me! * '''Star: Oh, it's on. *pulls out her wand* '' * '''Jelo: '''So, it begins. ''Jelo changes at Star and attempts to break her wand by clashing it. * Star: 'You forgot this wand is magic. MEGA NARWHAL BLAST! ''Star shoots a Mega Narwhal Blast spell at Jelo. Jelo jumps into the air and attempts to stab her with his sword, which he failed to. * 'Star: '''Gee, you've gone crazy! What happened to you? * '''Jelo: '''What happened to me? I’ll tell you what happened: Villains! Villains across the entire multiverse! They just won’t get that no matter how many times they try to conquer or destroy the multiverse, they will fail! Trapping them in those cells are the only way to ensure they won’t cause any more trouble! I see it as the best solution, but you guys- nooooo! You think it’s too barbaric! Well, guess what?! EVERYONE’S A CRITIC! Something I will not tolerate when it comes to my methods of stopping crime! ''Jelo then pulls out a pistol and attempts to shoot Star with it. * 'Star: '''Rainbow shield! (Shields herself) You were friendly! Charismatic! Caring! * '''Jelo: '''After what I've been through? Not anymore! ''Jelo then rushes towards her and keeps clashing his katana on Star's shield until it eventually breaks. Then, he grabs Star and throws her to a wall * 'Jelo: '''You're just like the others; You just don't get it. No matter how many times you kept trying, you will always fail. In fact, you remind me of Marco... BEFORE he stopped breathing... * '''Star: '''You killed him...*punches Jelo hard with her fist*'' * '''Jelo: '''OOF! (nearly falls to the ground) Hahahaha... It's funny... You two only view one another as just friends, but something tells me... That you have a "deeper" connection with him, no? * '''Star: ''*blushes* Stop it already! ''*shoots blasts from her wand at Jelo* ''I thought you were nice! * '''Jelo: '''AUGH! (falls to his throne) WHY ARE YOU STILL NICE!? AFTER ''ALL ''YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH! (tries to call backup using a button on the throne arm) * '''Star: '''It's called moving on. And what happened to saving everyone? * '''Jelo: '''What's the point of saving everyone when each and every innocent life is going to die any second? * '''Star: '''Because you're becoming what you wanted to fight in the first place! ''*grabs a mirror and shows it to Jelo* ''Look at yourself! ''Jelo stares into the mirror of himself and reminisces about his old times in the LRG as a hero, with sword in hand, with a bright smile on his face. Jelo then disarms his left hand and looks at it. * Star: 'Can you see you've become a villain? You've turned evil! * '''Jelo: '''Y-... You’re right... I have become a monster! A fear-ridden monster! * '''Star: '''Were you sarcastic or serious? * '''Jelo: '''Yes, I’m serious. I’m-... I am SO sorry for all of the actions I’ve done. I have become so fearful that I’ve have taken extreme measure to attempt to stop the villains... but all I’ve done... is bringing the Locked Room Gang into extinction, along with our friendship... * '''Star: '''Well, I'd be glad to forgive you. But, only if you stop acting like a total dork. * '''Jelo: '''Done. (spreads his arms) Now, come here, you! ''Star is about to hug Jelo, but in an unexpected twist she takes all his weapons, opens up a dimensional portal to the void between dimensions and throws them off. * 'Star: '''I was almost expecting a sabotage. * '''Jelo: '''What?! Grrrrrrrr! IM GONNA KILL YOU! ''Jelo attempts to attack Star, but she simp counters his attack and throws him to the glass window, cracking it * '''Star: You need to see what's going on! You're killing innocent people that have no affiliation with villainy whatsoever! * Jelo: 'All I ever see... Is chaos. Because of your resistance. (Uses his shoe to break the glass window) But... Very well. You may have won this war... But I will not be put under arrest by the authories. ''He then grabs the infamous pair of Dimensional Sicssors, which caught Star by surprise, and rips open an alternate dimension behind the broken glass * 'Jelo: '''I’ll see you on the other side. (Falls through the portal) * '''Star: '''Well, looks like we won't see him for a while. ''Then, Suddenly, Jenny, alongside 2 other Inkling soldiers, bursts into the throne room, seeing Star And the broken glass window. She slowly approaches Star, slowly developing a wicked smile. * '''Jenny: '''You..... you know what? You’re a slimy, pathetic traitor, you hear me? It’s bad enough you rebel against us, and now you throw our lord out the window like a trash bag! I don’t know who you think you are, but I’m not letting your doing go unpunished. I thought you could be a great ally, and when you did go the other way, I thought we could contain you. ''*she starts to grow, seemingly like she has completely lost it.* ''That’s fine! '' ''It will be I who shall take you down! If you’re brave enough, foolish human, approach me! I’m a bigger nightmare than that stupid sister of mine. ''COME ON! COME AMD MEET YOUR DOOM!'' * 'Star: '''Super Ultimate Strawberry Knockdown! ''Star's wand shoots a giant beam of lasers and strawberries, knocking Jenny and the Inkling soldiers to their doom. But Jenny managed to hold on and survive, albeit weakened. * 'Jenny: '''Ugh.... such a pest! ''*Jenny extends her tentacle, grabs Star, and throws her hard into the wall* ''Ready to surrender? Or are you a glutton for punishment? * '''Star: '''I'm doing what you have failed to do: protect the innocent! ''*punches Jennny* ''Defend the multiverse! ''*punches Jenny again* ''Stop villains...like....you! ''*shoots a Narwhal Blast from her wand at Jenny, pinning her down, unable to escape.* * '''Jenny: '''You called me a villain?! Ooh, that really burns me up! ''*she tries to grab Star, but the Narwhal Blast restrains her.* ''UGH! I’m not letting..... a human.... beat me..... ''*she snaps her finger, causing her two Inkling minions to deploy a Killer Wail* ''Listen, Star, and listen good. I’m gonna give you one last chance to redeem yourself- if you intend to live, you must free me, and call me your master ''AT ONCE! Fail to do so, and I’ll be forced to ' WIPE YOU OFF THE FACE OF THE PLANET! * Star: 'For your clarification, I'm a Mewman. ''*destroys the Killer Wails with a Narwhal Blast* Back at the Nuclear Reactor, Neptune(?) and Nepgear kept clashing their swords together in the reactor until Neptune eventually gained the upper hand and pins her to the wall by stabbing Nepgear in the chest and into the wall. *'''Neptune(?): Had enough yet? *'Nepgear:' ...Actually, yes. Had enough of fighting you! (She sliced through the computer chip - the loss of which seemed to knock Neptune out somehow and Nepgear got free from the sword.) ...Time to finish stuff up here. (She advances, leaving Neptune unconscious.) Nepgear then approaches the maintenance panel and pushes a switch upwards. After doing so, the lights dim red, the Nuclear Reactor turned from cyan to red and a deep alarm blares the area * Intercom: 'ERROR! NUCLEAR STABILIZERS DEACTIVATED! ALL FAILSAFES DEEMED UNSUCCESSFUL! MELTDOWN IMMINENT! * '''Star: '''Uh-oh. I better run. (She then runs out of the broken glass window and creates a rainbow to use as a slide and slides her way to safety, away from the crumbling fortress) ''After she destroys the switch to prevent someone else from reactivating the stabilizers, she sees everything around her gave up on itself; tubes were disconnecting from themselves from overpressure, walls were imploding on themselves and large fires sparked up. When she tries to leave the area, Dynasty, with adrenaline in his eyes, pins her to a wall yet again, while placing his knife on her throat * 'Dynasty: '''YOU IMBACILE! WE TREATED YOU WITH RESPECT AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US!? FINE! IF THE LOCKED ROOM EMPIRE IS GOING TO HELL, IM TAKING YOU WITH ME! (hears a distant yelling growing louder) SAY GOODBYE, MOTHER- Huh? ''Neptune, holding a piece of scrap metal, wacks Dynasty so hard, she flings him into a wildfire. He tries to escape it, but the fire almost immediately consumes him. Neptune almost fell down from pain and exhaustion, but Nepgear helps her back up. * '''Nepgear: Sis! * Neptune: ...I'm OK. I want my cookies now- * Nepgear: The cookies can wait! (Drags Neptune along, running away from the wildfire) They managed to get back into the ventilation and back outside with the others. Then they watch as the LRE Fortress starts falling apart. Then they all celebrate. * Kaitlynn: '''Our mission's complete. So...what now? Cheeseburgers? * '''Nepgear: (Glances to her unconscious sister) ...I guess so, sure. (She seems concerned for someone who's technically her enemy.) * Shard: '''Ahhh, don’t worry ‘bout it! We can repair her in no time! Besides, I owe you one for repairin’ me! * '''Nepgear: You kidding? You sure about that? * Shard: 'Well, I could try. (pulls out a couple pieces of scrap metal, screws, and a drill. Nepgear immediately stops him) * '''Nepgear: '''If the word you use is 'try', maybe it's best we ''both do this, huh? * '''Shard: '''Eh, if you say so. * '''Nepgear: Come on - let's do this thing. With that, Nepgear and Shard teamed up to repair Neptune back to her conscious state. It was going pretty well; just a few trial and error fixes along the way. * Shard: '''Done! * '''Neptune: (She wakes up) Yaawn... Wait, you guys are- (Nepgear shoves a cookie in her mouth) * Nepgear: Don't ask - just eat the cookie and chill. * Neptune: (Muffled: Hi to you too!) * Shard: '''I'll get to the point: Resistance or Empire? The Empire just crumbled, so... No home, maybe? * '''Neptune: (Muffled: Pretty much. Thanks, by the way.) * Nepgear: Better than being a puppet for Dynasty. * Neptune: (Finishes the cookie) Word. * Shard: '''Say, what happened to Dynasty anyway? * '''Neptune: Well, after snapping out from being controlled, I kiinda smashed his face in with a metal pane. He was unconscious, but I dunno if he's around right now. Hope not. Star returns. * Star: '''Hey guys. * '''Neptune: ...Hi? * Nepgear: That didn't take too long. What were you up to? * Star: '''I was fighting the Emperor. I pretty sure won the fight, but he managed to escape, presumably to return another day. We need to keep an eye on all dimensions lest he's planning something. * '''Nepgear: Hm, very well. * Neptune: Well, he DOES like hiding around! No idea when he'll come out, though. * Star: '''Hopefully he doesn't. But if he does, we need to be prepared. * '''Nepgear: You got it. Definitely want to keep an eye out for him. * Shard: '''Okay, we have finally brought down the entire Locked Room Empire and Jelo is out there in between dimensions. What do we do now? * '''Nepgear: Hm... Good question. *thinks for a while* I dunno. * '''Shard: '''Any suggestions, Star? * '''Star: '''We should be prepared. Get all the help we need. * '''Shard: '''Yessiree! Category:Stories